marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Harry Osborn (son) unnamed wife Cher Osborn (half-sister) Amberson (father) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (as Osborn) 7' (as Goblin) | Weight = 150 lbs | Weight2 = (as Osborn), 1000 lbs (as Goblin) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (as Osborn), Green (as Goblin) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Osborn), None (as Goblin) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Gargoyle-like appearance in goblin form | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Criminal, formerly CEO and founder of Oscorp (Osborn Industries, Inc.), scientist | Education = Ph.D in various sciences | Origin = Botched attempt with an injection of OZ combined with his DNA transform himself into the Green Goblin | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #1 | Death = | HistoryText = Norman Osborn was a corrupt industrialist and scientist who tried to perfect the Super Soldier drug for S.H.I.E.L.D. He neglected his wife and son, Harry. An OZ-injected spider bit Peter Parker on a field trip to Oscorp.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #1 Peter developed amazing powers, and Norman theorized that since the OZ combined with spider DNA gave Parker the abilities of a spider, and if Norman were to receive OZ combined with his own DNA he could become a heightened version of himself. The experiment went horribly wrong and an explosion occurred, affecting Harry and Dr. Otto Octavius . Norman was transformed into a grotesque monster. __TOC__ In an attempt to destroy all evidence of his existence, Norman killed his wife and attempted to kill Harry , but his son managed to escape while the house was burning down. The next day, he attacked Harry's school but was stopped by Spider-Man. During the fight, Osborn plummeted off into the river, seemingly dead''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #7. Norman survived, and in his words, "evolved". He could control his transformations into an intelligent incarnation of the Green Goblin via OZ injections . Due to overdosing on OZ, Osborn suffered hallucinations. These included seeing everything through a blood-red filter, objects such as the Spider on Spider-man's chest moving around, and creatures called "plasmids" tormenting him. Taking Harry back, Norman moved back into the city, blaming rival Justin Hammer for the explosion. He revealed himself to Parker, telling him that he must give up his life as Spider-Man and work for him, or he and his loved ones would die . Osborn told Parker to kill Nick Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Parker refused, Norman kidnapped Mary Jane Watson, Parker's girlfriend, and attempted to kill her. Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked Osborn. Harry picked up a shattered window pane and jammed it into his father's back, reverting him to his human self''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #27. Osborn and his old assistant Dr. Octavius devised a plan to escape from prison which used Norman's new ability to transform into the Goblin at will. They kidnapped Spider-Man and forced him to join them. Norman considered Parker to be his 'true' son and believed Parker belonged with him. In a battle between the Ultimate Six and the Ultimates at the White House, Harry was used as a trump card by Nick Fury. Harry plead with his father to stop''Ultimate Six'' #7. Norman was about to change back when a trigger-happy Iron Man blasted him from behind, severely altering Norman's genes and causing him to lash out at the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel before being shot down to Harry's horror. He was taken back into custody.In the Ultimate Six limited series The Beetle, a Latverian mercenary, broke him out to provide samples for Latverian experiments in creating super-soldiers. Osborn rampaged around New York city but was stopped by Spider-Man after a confrontation in the UN Conference Building.In the Ultimate Spider-Man video game Osborn was imprisoned in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Triskelion for some time, and was kept in a high-security cell with other superhuman prisoners. When contacted by Carol Danvers, Norman stated that he would answer only to Fury; he then transformed into the Goblin, and broke away from security measures, as the OZ in his system had re-worked his body in a further process of what he refered to as 'Evolution'.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #112 In his breakout, he enlisted the promised help of Electro as payback for freeing him; other supervillains that escaped included Omega Red, Kraven the Hunter, and the duplicate of Gwen Stacy (then serving as the host for Carnage). The Goblin's stratagem upon escape was simple; he resumed as Norman, then appeared on a talk show, claiming that Nick Fury held him in a prison against his will, just as he was on the brink of creating a drug to solve America's military problems. When confronting Peter Parker in his home, he saw a TV broadcast of a (staged) S.H.I.E.L.D. press conference with his son Harry declaring that his father was evil and had killed Harry's mother (the press conference in fact was held aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and only transmitted to the TV Norman was watching). This enraged Norman, turning him into the Goblin. He assaulted the helicarrier. Harry manifested a form similar to Norman's, but lost the resultant melee and was beaten to death when he returned back to his human form. With both the S.H.I.E.L.D. troops and Norman horrified at what he had done, he reverted to his own human form, turned around and asked to be killed which Carol Danvers personally obliged.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #117 Months following after Ultimatum, Osborn, however, actually survived his shooting from Danvers and was again kept imprisoned at the Triskelion. Apparently, Osborn hasn't manifested any of his powers and presumed by S.H.I.E.L.D. that he lost the ability to change back into the Goblin. Unfortunately, Osborn does retain his powers and was able to easily breakout along with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. inmates, the former members of the Ultimate Six plus Vulture. Osborne and the inmates escaped by hijacking a helicopter and took shelter inside a penthouse in Manhattan. There they learned from watching the news that the Ultimates are embroiled in a fight with Nick Fury's Avengers, and then realizing that this conflict would allow the criminals a head start; in which Osborn is intent in killing Peter Parker.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #156 | Powers = Superhuman Strength and leaping. Superhuman durability to high impact. Clawed hands. Accelerated healing. Can generate fiery bolts of energy from his hands | Abilities = Scientific genius, especially in genetics | Strength = Norman as the Goblin has at least Class 10 strength; able to lift at least 10 tons as he easily matches Spider-Man and can over power him. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *No character uses the name "Green Goblin" in Ultimate Spider-Man to refer directly to Osborn; however, when the X-Men's Kitty Pryde uploads a hologram of the Ultimate Six into the Danger Room, the Osborn hologram refers to itself as the Green Goblin. Also, several student friends of Peter Parker recalled what they saw as a 'Green Goblin Monster' to Johnny Storm in the "Superstars" arc. | Trivia = | Links = Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe: Ultimate Spider-Man / Ultimate Fantastic Four 2005 }} Category:Ultimate Six Members Category:Osborn Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Geniuses Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Insanity Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters